


pansy craze

by peaktotheocean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaktotheocean/pseuds/peaktotheocean
Summary: Leave it to Jaskier to find something both ridiculously perfect and perfectly ridiculous. His bard always managed to surprise him even when Geralt told himself he would stop underestimating him.-or-Jaskier in a flower crown
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 341





	pansy craze

  
Geralt stopped Roach a few dozen meters from the campsite. She seemed annoyed at the pause in their return journey but Geralt supposed she could also be annoyed by his post-hunt stench and the fact that she had been dragging the head of a wyvern behind them for the last few kilometers. Regardless, he couldn't blame her. Geralt wanted to get back to the campsite potentially more than she did but at least from here, he could see them.

He saw both of their heads straighten up and look his way, Ciri's hair shining in the sunlight. The urgency he had felt before they had come into view melted away but he still wasn't close enough. Not until he could really check on his companions. Since getting Jaskier back with him-- with both of them really-- it became their tradition after the hunt to catalog one another in assurance of life and stability. 

They had at least noticed him even if it wasn't as alert as he would have liked. He had to concede that it was the middle of the day and at least they had noticed his approach in the first place. There had been whole hunts and subsequent returns that Jaskier had slept through. Decades ago, for sure, but that didn't stop Geralt from pointing it out to the bard whenever there was an opportunity. If anything, it gave Ciri a reason to giggle and even Jaskier a reason to roll his eyes and smile. 

Geralt spurred Roach forward and she abandoned the forest path for a more direct route. Geralt gave her neck a single pat of thanks. 

He cataloged the campsite as they came even closer. It wasn't the most cover they had sheltered in before but Geralt was grateful for the large tree trunks nonetheless. The tents were already packed up for the journey back to the village and nothing too personal was in view with the exception of the lute leaning against the bard's thigh. Jaskier and Ciri were sitting close, Ciri facing away from his approach but Jaskier sideways, with his head tilted towards Geralt like a flower to the sun.

Near everything was as Geralt had left it with the exception of one thing...

He brought Roach to a stop and before dismounting, gave his two companions a thorough once-over. "What...are you both wearing?"

"Hello Geralt!" Jaskier greeted him brightly, no indication that he had heard Geralt's question even though the witcher knew that wasn't the case.

"Jaskier..."

The bard just kept grinning and Geralt saw Ciri trying to hide a smile as well. "Did you destroy the monster then? Got its head all wrapped up for the villagers?"

Geralt grunted. The closer he was to Jaskier, the more he was distracted by the...thing that was resting atop his head. 

It was a delicate circlet made entirely of interwoven flowers. Mostly blues and purples with hints of white, Geralt assumed to match the silks that Jaskier was currently wearing. Some of the petals had become loose, presumably during the construction process and as a result, they were resting on Jaskier's hair. Some of the delicate baby's breath had crumbled easily and rested in Jaskier's hair like snowflakes that hadn't yet melted from the warmth of a body. Jaskier rotated his head, showing off his creation and looking up at Geralt with warm eyes. 

Ciri had a matching one. Well, not entirely. Geralt hummed and leaned forward to examine hers just as closely. She glared at him in a way that made him both annoyed and proud. The fact that she didn't fear him and stood by something as simple as a head dressing meant she was strong. On the other hand, it meant he wasn't as intimidating as he was to her previously which, in Geralt's experience with Jaskier, meant they both might be more inclined to follow him into danger. He didn't think of that now. Instead, he did his best to admire rather than just look at her crown. 

It certainly wasn't a crown she was used to back in her days at court but as Geralt's silence dragged out, Ciri and Jaskier began to giggle and he couldn't help but think this suited her better. All of it.

Her circlet was full of blues and pinks, the long green stems a little more clumsily woven than Jaskier's which meant she had done it herself under his tutelage. It was perfect. Geralt shook his head while smiling slightly at both of them. Leave it to Jaskier to find something both ridiculously perfect and perfectly ridiculous. His bard always managed to surprise him even when Geralt told himself he would stop underestimating him. He'd be proud of Jaskier if he wasn't so irritated with himself. 

"Ignore him, darling. He's just jealous."

"I am not," Geralt told them both bluntly. He reached out to Ciri, leaving his hand outstretched until she handed him the packed bedrolls to tie to Roach.

They started really cleaning up the campsite, careful to not leave a trail, but Geralt wasn't surprised that it didn't stop Jaskier from talking. Nothing much ever did.

"I was going to make you one, you know?" Jaskier wheedled from where he was snapping his lute into its well-worn case. 

Geralt sighed, "You will not." He hoped they weren't even going to wear them on the journey back to town. Jaskier's songs had done wonders for his reputation but they were still an odd bunch. Easily recognizable already. Flower crowns wouldn't help that.

"Well no, not now that you're back and I'd like us all to sleep in a real room and not on the forest floor tonight." Jaskier heaved himself off the ground and steadied himself against Geralt a bit more heavily than necessary. Geralt didn't find himself minding. He hadn't. Not a for a long while, anyway.

A few of petals fell out of Jaskier's hair and fluttered to the ground. With Ciri strapping their bags onto Roach, Geralt took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Jaskier, one hand on his bard's hip and the other cupping his face, fingers just high up enough to brush against the remaining soft flowers. 

He pulled back and was pleased to see Jaskier smiling at him, even if it was in a helpless "Whatever will I do with you, Geralt?" kind of way. He'd take it. He'd gone without his bard for too long as it was.

\-------------------------

It wasn't until later, when they were back in the village with Ciri asleep in the bed across from them, that Geralt wondered aloud.

"What flowers would you have used?"

"Mmmm?" Jaskier mumbled, eyes closed and rubbing his face against Geralt's shoulder, arm tightening around his waist.

"The flowers, for the crown." 

It took a few seconds for Jaskier to respond but Geralt knew he was still awake because he felt his smile grow against his shoulder. 

"Dandelions, Geralt. Nothing but dandelions for you," Jaskier murmured. If they had been traveling or if Ciri had been awake, Jaskier might have been wearing a smirk and Geralt might have groaned. But here, safe for the moment and with Jasiker's earnest, sleepy answer, he found that the idea of nothing but dandelions was one he could support wholeheartedly. 


End file.
